


Sharpe's Uniform

by Sharpiefan



Category: Sharpe - All Media Types, Sharpe Series - Bernard Cornwell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 18:11:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharpiefan/pseuds/Sharpiefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Transferring to the Rifles means Sharpe needs a whole new wardrobe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharpe's Uniform

  
**Spoiler:** _Sharpe's Trafalgar_  
 **Fanfic 100 Prompt:** Green  
 **Rating:** U  
 **Pairing/Characters:** Sharpe, Lady Grace Hale

~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Sharpe sighed to himself as he looked at his reflection in the tailor’s full-length mirror. The tailor was currently adjusting Sharpe’s jacket, but he paused as he caught the sigh. “Is there something wrong, sir?” he inquired politely.

“No, not at all,” Sharpe answered, trying to get used to the fact that the jacket was green, not the red he was used to. It was the first jacket he’d ever had that had been specifically made for him, and he hoped that would eventually reconcile him to the fact that it was the wrong colour. It didn’t help matters that he was paying the tailor with money that he’d rather keep for other, more essential, uses. But he had to have a jacket – no, a uniform – for the new regiment he’d joined, and officers had to provide their own. So Grace had persuaded him to spend some of his hard-won money and had taken him to the tailors, where she’d left him in order to go shopping with her maid, for (he presumed) feminine things, the sort of stuff that women always went shopping for.

He had to admit, however, that the jacket did look smart, even if it was the wrong damn colour.

“Is it too tight?” the tailor asked, watching Sharpe move to get a better view of himself.

Sharpe considered. It was tighter across the shoulders than he was used, but that might just be the fashion. He could move without risking tearing the fabric, or pulling the stitching out, which was his main concern. “No, it’s fine.” He shrugged, experimenting, then nodded. “Yes, it’s fine. Thank you.”

The tailor made an adjustment that Sharpe felt really didn’t need making before stepping back. “You look very distinguished, sir, if I may say so.”

Sharpe was still watching his reflection. The green cloth with the black braid was much more suitable for a soldier on campaign than the red uniforms with their gold or silver braid that Sharpe was used to officers wearing. But then, the black braid was cheaper than gold or silver, which Sharpe considered to be rather a good thing than otherwise.

The look Grace gave him when she returned from her shopping expedition more than made up for the large sum of money he had parted with to have the uniform made. She came into the shop, ignoring the tailor’s anxious bob as she swept past him. “You look most distinguished, Richard.”

“I feel ridiculous,” Sharpe said. “It’s green, of all things.”

Grace smiled. “But you’ve told me about the reasoning behind wearing green. And you’ll get used to it, even if it does seem strange now.” She put her hand on Sharpe’s arm as they left the shop, with Sharpe promising to send the tailor’s final payment the next day. “And you’ll have to have a servant now, to keep it clean.”

That brought him up short and he looked at her. “I have never had a servant, and I don’t intend to have one now. I’m quite capable of looking after myself, you know.”

Grace sighed and tightened her grip on Sharpe’s arm a little. She knew that it was a sore point with Sharpe, so she resolved not say any more about it. She smiled to herself as she noticed Sharpe looking at their reflection in every window they passed. They passed a couple of Riflemen, who saluted. Sharpe saluted back, proud that he was with Lady Grace Hale. He hoped he’d grow to be proud of his new uniform, Sharpe’s uniform.


End file.
